


How I feel about you: Jack and Quint

by Suzuhanai



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: **This was a comission I wrote for someone on Tumblr.**
Relationships: Quint Baker & Jack Sullivan
Kudos: 4





	How I feel about you: Jack and Quint

Jack sweats, panting as he and Quint sprint away from the zombie horde. "I know I wanted to find zombie essence for the bestiary but I wasn't expecting this many!"

He skewers one of the zombies with his Louisville Slicer, a broken bat turned sword. He pushes back four more of them in a row. "Sorry! However, I must get through." 

He meets up with Quint who happens to be already across the street. Quint pumps his high powered water gun and sprays the zombies, blasting them back with the force of the water. 

"Wow! That's one powerful water gun." 

"I know. You can change the water pressure too. Watch!" Quint pumps his gun with the motion of his hand and turns the dial as far as it can go.

He takes aim at an individual zombie and fires. The pressure sends the zombie flying right into the wall of a house. 

"Woah! Quint, that was awesome!" 

"Thanks and I have an idea. We need to take care of the nearest zombies first and to take cover behind those trees."

"Leave it to me. Are you ready? I kind of wish we had Big Mama."

"Yep and me too." 

Both the boys back into each other as they become surrounded. Quint turns the dial down a little and sprays the zombies closest to him. At the same time, Jack swings his Louisville Slicer and uses it to keep the zombies at bay. After taking care of a good majority of them, they run to the trees. 

Quint rips open a pack of mentos with his teeth and throws a few over to Jack. "Catch!" 

Jack jumps and catches them. "Got them. What are they for?" 

"You'll find out!" Quint and Jack hide behind the trees in someone's yard. "Do you still have that bottle of soda?" 

"Yeah, why? I was going to- oh! I get it now." 

They screw off the soda caps, dump the mentos inside, and shake the soda up. 

"On my signal, we throw them. One, two, three. Now, Jack!" 

They throw the bottles which explode on contact with the pavement. The explosion pushes the zombies back and the two take off running through a clearer pathway. 

"Nice!" They high five one another and an idea finally comes to Jack's head. He blows on his dog or monster whistle. Jack takes Quint's hand and they hide on the side of an empty house. "I should've thought of that earlier. It's thanks to you that I have this." 

"Thank you. I'm glad to have a great friend who supports me and my inventions." 

Jack places a hand on his shoulder. "No problem, buddy. Now we just wait for Rover." He peeks around the corner on the lookout for his monster dog. "Rover should be here any moment." He whips his head around at the sound of Quint's scream. 

"Leave my friend alone!" He attacks the zombie knocking it to the ground before helping Quint up. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

Jack grabs out his camera and leans the zombie against the wall. "Say cheese!" He snaps a picture as the zombie groans. Jack flips open the book and slaps the picture in there. "Another quest complete!"

"Another picture for my new bestiary. Thank you for doing this for me," Quint says.

"Of course. Anything for my best friend." They hug and the warmth as well as the gentleness of the hug rubs off on Jack. "I like our friendship hugs." 

"Me, too."

Jack's heart murmurs and his face turns red. He really likes being around his friend. What's this feeling he's experiencing? He has felt it a few times before. Why now though that the world has ended?

"Oh, look! There's Rover." He whistles and pats his knees, calling the friendly creature over to them. Rover greets his companion with a lick to his face. 

Jack returns the affection by petting his head before climbing aboard. He offers Quint a hand who sits behind him. "Come on, boy. To the treehouse!" He gently heels Rover who gallops full speed back to their current home, right next to Joe's pizza.

Jack pets Rover and feeds him a treat while Quint climbs up into the treehouse. He joins his friend a few minutes later and watches him look over their plans. His eyes seem fixated on the back of Quint's head. "I see you're figuring out our next quest." 

"Yep." 

"Okay, I bet it'll be great! You know. I never noticed how pretty your hair looked until now." 

"What?" 

Jack's cheeks flush after Quint turns his head. He rubs the back of his neck. "Oh, it's nothing. I must be tired or something from our awesome quest today." 

"Did you just say my hair looked pretty?" 

"Haha, nah. Well, I mean yes. Umm, why don't we play video games?" 

"Sure, right after I'm done with this. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to step out for a minute." Jack grabs a tennis ball from off the table. "I'm going to play with Rover. Yeah, that's it." Quint raises an eyebrow as Jack laughs nervously. "Welp, see ya!" He scales down the ladder and Quint shrugs. 

Jack sighs. "What's wrong with me?" He gazes down at the ball. "That's not me. I'm not like that." Jack throws the ball to Rover while downcast. 

Quint looks down at his friend. "I never seen him so down before. Maybe a snack will cheer him up!" He goes inside and marks a location for their next quest before picking up a bag of chips. 

Rover brings the ball back and Jack drops it. A car's engine roars through his ears and bright lights flash in his eyes as the vehicle comes toward him. He shields his face. "Ahh!" 

"Look out!" Quint pushes him out of the way as their car swerves out of the way. "Are you okay? You were almost killed!" He reaches a hand out to Jack who blushes when he touches it.

"Thanks, Quint. You saved my life and your hands are quite soft." 

"Anytime. You were like a deer in the headlights. I'm glad that you are- what?"

"Ohh uhh, did you use lotion? Your hands are silky smooth, that's all." 

"Hey, guys. Sorry you almost died and were blinded for a second. Mr. Reckless here doesn't know how to drive!" June says.

"It's my first time, okay? Give me a break. The dorks are still alive, aren't they?"

June shakes her head.

"Anyways, we brought snacks and we have more supplies and necessities for the treehouse!" 

"Awesome!" Quint smiles and reaches for a bag in the back of the truck. He opens it only to be baffled by the contents inside. "Deodorant, a toothbrush, and new clothes?" 

"Yes. I'm tired of everyone stinking all the time," June says. "What's wrong with Jack?" 

"I don't know." 

"Maybe he's bummed about not coming on the quest with us. Don't fret though, nerds. You weren't missing much." Dirk rips off some jerky with his teeth and hands Quint another tote bag. "By the way, here's some of the stuff you needed." 

"Let's see. You got more super soakers, some rubber bands, water balloons, duct tape, paper clips, nails, scissors, and wood. Oh and batteries?" 

"Yeah, you never know. You may need them for the walkie talkies and your inventions or whatever. There's more snacks in the back, too." 

"Wow, that's great guys! Good thinking ahead. Let's leave the wood inside Big Mama for now." 

Quint takes the bags up in the treehouse and the other two follow. He looks down at Jack. "Are you coming? You don't wanna miss this!" 

"Oh, yeah. Be right there!" Jack, however, stays behind for a minute. He picks up the chips Quint brought for him before climbing up. 

"There you are, Jack. Could you throw me a bottle of water?" June asks. 

"Uhh, sure." He tosses her the water bottle of the bag.

"Thanks." 

"No problem." Jack smiles. He throws himself onto the couch and lays down. "So, what's our next quest going to be?" 

"You don't seem gloomy anymore," June says. 

"It's all cool. I'm good." 

Quint rolls out the map and holds it up to everyone. He points at the black X. "This is a map of Wakefield. We are here. Tomorrow, we'll be searching for Rezzoch. I feel that if we do, we can destroy her and our lives will go back to normal." 

Jack stands up on the couch. "Heck yeah! Another epic quest for me and my friends." He sits down after they stare at him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you crazy there, brainiac?" Dirk says.

"You must be out of your mind if you think we can beat Rezzoch!" June adds. 

"No, we are just looking. Maybe destroying her somehow will reverse this whole mess." 

"Oh, makes more sense. I can't wait to live with my folks again and return to the life of a journalist. Let's do it!"

"I hope I can still hang out with monsters and see my family again," Dirk adds.

"I'm hoping we can. All we have to do is…"

Jack stares at Quint as he explains the quest, completely zoning out. He smiles while thinking and daydreaming about this friend. Imaginary Quint thanks Jack and kisses him on the forehead. He gives off a dreamy sigh. 

"Well then, let's get to it. Did you get all that, Jack?" Quint asks.

"Huh? Yeah." He stands, grabbing out his Louisville Slicer. "Let's go on a quest!" 

"We're not going on another quest. We are going to build giant slingshots for the treehouse. Weren't you listening?" June says. 

"Yeah, what's with you? Did your friend say something weird to you?" Dirk says.

"No! Quint isn't like that. Now let's go build us some slingshots." 

Dirk and June look at each other and shrug. They leave the treehouse in order to fetch the wood out of the truck. Dirk and Quint build the slingshots by using the Quint's Super Puncher. Jack and June tie the giant bands around each slingshot. 

Five slingshots are set up on the treehouse, aimed at the ground. Quint pulls on them to make sure they stay put. He gives a thumbs up to June and Jack who are ready to test the slingshots. 

Quint fills up a balloon with water and hands it to Jack. "Will you do the honors?" 

"I'm glad you asked! This is going to be sweet." He chooses the slingshot in the front of the treehouse and lines up the balloon inside the band. "I hope everyone is watching." Jack walks backwards, pulling the band with him.

He takes aim. "3, 2, 1. Launch!" As soon as it is released, the band propels forward, sending the balloon hurling over houses. It splatters after instantaneous impact upon a zombie's face.

"Awesome!" they all say at once.

"The super slingshots are a success!" Quint adds.

Jack and Quint high five each other. "Yeah!" 

"Let's get a good night's sleep and get ready for tomorrow's quest," Quint says. 

"Good idea," June says. 

"The sun is going down and so am I," Dirk adds. 

They all go to their rooms for the night. June throws herself on her bed and curls herself into a cocoon. Dirk plops down on his bed and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. That night, Jack lays in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder what Quint is doing. What will he dream about? I guess it's obvious though."

Jack thinks about how things used to be. He remembers how things were, how he and Quint would hang out after school. They do the same things they did now except without the world ending.

Jack sighs. "It sounds crazy but I kind of don't want everything the way it was before. What if they all leave me? I love them all, especially Quint. As a friend though, of course. … I don't want them to go." 

He holds his pillow tight, turns on his side towards the wall, and closes his eyes. Jack falls asleep, entering into the blankness of his mind. "Hello, is anyone here?" 

Nobody answers. Jack floats around, drifting through his own head. "It smells like nachos in here. Where am I?" 

"In your head," says Quint's voice. 

"Quint? Where are you, why are you in my dream, and where can I find you?"

"Right here, my friend. Look behind you."

Jack whips his head around. "Ah!" He floats away. "Calm down, Jack. It's just a dream." Jack bumps into something with the texture of human skin." 

"I love you, Jack." 

Jack screams. "Ah! A giant Quint face." He freaks out when his whole mind fills with Quint talking to him.

Jack plummets and he screams, his body bounces against the heart that catches him. He leans back to rest against it with his arms behind his back. "Phew!" 

The heart bursts. He falls again and his body jolts or jerks around in his bed as he hits the ground. He wakes up immediately to friends with worried faces surrounding his bed. 

"Are you okay, Jack?" June asks.

He yawns and stretches his arms to the sky. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a dream." Jack puts on a smile and springs onto his feet. "Who is ready for a quest?" 

He tackles the basics of hygiene, puts on a fresh pair of clothes, and grabs his broken Louisville Slicer and hockey stick. "Let's do this, guys!" He slides down the ladder and saddles up Rover. 

"He seems back to normal?" Quint says with uncertainty.

The others go outside and meet up Bardle who has agreed to help with their quest along with the other monsters. "Be careful and do engage in combat with Rezzoch. It is much too dangerous to do so alone." 

"Of course. Our first priority is to locate her without her knowing we are there," Quint says. 

Bardle nods. "We are counting on you."

"We'll do our best!" 

"We won't let you down," Jack says. 

Bardle turns and leaves with a few of the other monsters. They head into the forest while a few groups split up into different areas of the town. Quint looks at a map, content that everything is going according to plan.

"Where are we going?" Dirk asks. 

"You and June will head to the school. Jack and I will go to the cemetery," Quint says. 

"Is it okay if I go with June instead of Dirk?" Jack asks. 

"I suppose not but why?" 

"Oh, you know, Dirk is basically a powerhouse. I mean, look at him! He can protect you if something goes wrong."

"I can protect myself." 

"I know. It's just better with him, I think. I don't want anything to happen to my best buddy!" 

"Right. Are you alright with that, June?" 

She shrugs. "I guess so." 

"Then it's settled." Jack whistles and Rover goes to him at once. He climbs up in the saddle and assists June who climbs aboard. She sits closer to him and wraps her arms around his torso. "Time for another awesome quest! Let's go, Rover."

"Wait!" Quint sighs. "I was going to ask if he had his walkie talkie on him."

"I'm sure he does. Jack seems always prepared for this kind of thing."

"I want to say you're right but he doesn't seem himself lately." 

"Don't worry. He'll probably be back to normal after this quest." Dirk walks around to the driver's side and starts the truck. 

"Come on! Unless you're scared of going to the cemetery." After Quint enters the vehicle, Dirk floors it. "Woohoo! This is what I'm talking about." 

"Slow down! I haven't put my seatbelt on yet." Quint screams.

At the school, June whacks a zombie in the head with her weapon. She swings it like a golf putter while riding on Rover. "Oh yeah! I'm 10 points ahead of you, Jack." 

"We'll see about that." Jack bonks one on the head as they speed by it. He sits side saddle for a second and jumps into a group of them. "Bring it. I'll take you all on!" 

"Hey! That's cheating." June takes the reins and stops Rover right by the door. She jumps in and takes out the last zombie. "That's how you do it. So, why did you want to come with me instead of Quint? He's your best friend."

Jack laughs nervously and blushes. "Well, you're my friend, too. Let's go do the quest." He grabs her hand and drags her inside the building. They walk down the empty hall with flashlights and find the teacher's lounge.

"Jack, what's going on with you?" 

"What? It's nothing!" 

"You're absolutely right. I mean since you're acting like this, I must have nothing to worry about! Everything is fine." 

Jack covers her mouth. "Shh!" He listens to groaning that comes closer and closer. "This way." He pulls her into the teacher's lounge, barricades the door, and they look out the window.

"A single zombie?" she whispers. "You gotta be kidding me!" 

He shrugs and chuckles.

June, with her hands on her hips, glares at him. She grabs his arm and drags over to the couch. "Sit there and don't get up until you tell me what's up."

Jack sighs. "Here it goes. Please don't tell anyone." He rubs his arm blushing while avoiding eye contact with June. "I… I think I like Quint." He bites his bottom lip and his face turns redder.

"Wait! You what?" 

"Uhh, yeah. Well, I don't know! He's been my friend forever but I didn't think I'd feel the way I do now. It's weird. I thought I was or think I am…" 

"Straight?" 

Jack nods. "Yeah!" 

"Oh." June blushes as well. She grabs her arm, shifting her eyes away from him. "Are you sure you like him?" 

"I don't really know how to answer that. Why?" 

"No reason! It's just-" 

Jack grins. "There's someone you like, isn't there?" He pokes her in the arm. "Who is it, huh? Who is it?" He pokes her with two fingers while parroting the same phrase. "Who is it, June bug?" 

She clenches her teeth and slugs him in the arm. "Do not call me June bug! Only my parents can call me that. Also, it's none of your business who I like." She crosses her arms and turns her head away.

Jack rubs his arm. "Sorry. Maybe I should talk to Quint, you know? Try to get my feelings sorted out. He is my friend, after all." 

Zombies groan and bang at the door, pushing the desk back. Jack and June push against the door to keep the zombies out. 

Jack screams as one of the zombies breaks the window and sticks an arm through. "I hope they are doing alright!" 

"I'm glad the cemetery isn't creepy during the day," Quint says. "We should still be careful though." 

"Everything will be fine, Quint." 

"I guess you're right. Wait, did you just call me by my name?" 

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing. I'll look over here." Quint walks in a different direction while Dirk looks behind a tombstone. He scans the area with what looks like a metal detector. "That was odd." 

Dirk searches behind more tombstones but finds nothing. He picks up a pebble and wanders over to the cliff where he throws it. Dirk sits on the edge, thinking about nothing in particular. He sighs.

Quint walks past him and scans near the entrance. "Still nothing?" He wanders over to Dirk and stands next to him. "I assume you didn't find anything, either." 

"Nope. There's nothing out here but graves and dead people who aren't walking around, trying to eat our brains."

"I know what you mean." Quint sits down. "We can take a break. Something on your mind?" 

"Not really. Though, I hope we can find this Rezzoch and destroy her. Maybe things will go back to normal," Dirk says.

"I think we will, don't worry. I'm hoping everything will too and that my parents are out there somewhere."

"Same here. I just want to see my sister and parents again," Dirk says. 

"I didn't know you had a sister. Wait, are you being vulnerable right now?" 

"No! I just miss my loved ones, that's all. Being vulnerable is for dorks not monsters like me. I want them to accept me too."

"It's okay if you are. I'm here for you, my friend. I'm sure they will come around if you be yourself and give them time." 

"Thanks. I'm here for you too but don't think of it as emotional support or anything." 

Quint smiles. "That means a lot. I think we should get back before it gets dark. What do you say?" He takes Dirk's hand and helps him up. "Oh and I'm driving this time." 

After evening hits, the monsters, Quint, and Dirk gather outside of Joe's pizza. They wait on Jack and June along with Rover, arriving shortly after. 

"There you guys are! Please report your findings," Quint says.

"Nothing," June says. She collapses on the ground. 

"Nothing?" 

"Yeah." Jack breathes hard, trying to catch his breath. "Whew! There was nothing but a horde of zombies."

"We have something. Rezzoch resides in the forest underground. She's still in the tree you took down," Bardle says.

"That's great! Now we just have to find a way to destroy her. Thank you all for your help." 

"It won't be an easy task but I think we can do it one day. For now, I'd like some peace and quiet for once," Bardle says.

June stares at Jack for a moment. She approaches him and barely puts her hand on him. "Hey, Jack." 

He jumps a little, his heart pounding in his chest. "Please, don't startle me like that! What if you were a monster? I mean an evil monster, of course." 

"Sorry. Are you going to tell him how you feel?" 

He sighs. "I don't know. I'm not ready to destroy Rezzoch or for things to go back to normal. I don't want the fun or being a hero to end. What if-" 

"I meant your feelings for him!" 

Jack laughs. "Oh, right." He clears his throat and pumps himself up. June pushes him towards Quint. He walks towards his friend. "Uhh, Quint." 

"What is it?" 

"Could I talk to you about something over video games?" 

"Of course, you're my best friend. I even finished everything I had to do today when I got back. Let's go play some video games!" 

"Yeah!" They high five. 

Quint climbs into the treehouse, pours some chips in a bowl and grabs two bottles of sodas. He turns on the console and hands a controller to Jack. They start the game.

"Thanks, Quint. I feel better already."

"That's good. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" 

He sweats and pauses the game. Jack swallows hard and he pulls on his shirt. 

The bridge of his nose and the areas underneath his eyes turn pink. "Oh you know, I think it's that I may umm. How would you react if I said I liked you? Hypothetically speaking, of course!" 

"Uhh, I probably wouldn't feel the same way but we'd still be friends. Why?" 

"Well, the truth is, I do like you. I like you a lot, actually." 

"Oh." Heat comes to Quint's cheeks and the tip of his ears. "Thanks for being honest with me. What if we weren't being hypothetical though?" 

"Oh, you mean-" 

Quint touches the tip of his nose and Jack smiles.

"I'm glad. Would you join me on an epic quest of eating these snacks with me as my new boyfriend?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Quint picks up the bowl of chips and helps himself. 

He passes the bowl to Jack and they eat the chips together as a new couple.


End file.
